Amor chocolatoso
by alliotpaul
Summary: Una historia de amor entre ds mejores amigas las cual se gustan pero llega un día en el que las dos chicas se declaran al menos, una de una manera muy rara.


**Amor Chocolatoso**

**Acto II:**

Era una tarde de verano cuando decidí ir a la casa de azul, a pesar de que voy muy seguido últimamente. All llegar a su casa fue un poco raro, la puerta estaba junta, como preparada para que yo pudiese entrar, entonces sin mas entré y no vi a nadie, solamente el ordenador y los muebles, nadie estaba allí.

Traté de llamarla pero no me contestaba, sólo podía escuchar el buzón de voz... Pasaron minutos y esperé en el sofá sin ninguna repuestra de ella hasta que de repente escuche un ruido en la habitacion de Azul, con mucha curiosidad decidí ir a ver y la puerta estaba abierta, era tan tentador y curioso saber que pasaba dentro y entré como si nada, no era nada, todo estaba intacto, nadie ha movido nada, pues avancé a la cama lentamente un poco nerviosa y es cuando alguien me empuja a la cama.

-Augh!, Azul sos vos! que susto me diste forra

-Jajajaja esa era la idea puta

-A todo esto, que haces sola en casa

-Mis padres se fueron por un tiempo a una clase de salida familiar con mis hermanitas, y yo me rehuse jeje

-Entonces, tenemos la casa sola para nostras?

-Claro que si putita sucia -risa-

Tras minutos y unas 2 horas de charlas sin sentido y de dibujos y musica vi que Azul iba a la sala de estar y ahí es cuando me acordé que staba mi mochila, y el gran regalo de Azul, no debia dejar que lo viera, corrí donde Azul y ella no estaba, parecía un fantasma, tomé mi mochila y volví a la habitación de Azul, pues ella estaba ahí esperandome, a lo mejor habia ido a otro lado, yo entré y cerré la puerta muy nerviosa y volví a darme vuelta y ella tenía mi regalo en sus manos, y lo miraba y se reía a carcajadas

-En serio mari?, en serio? que coño es esto !

-Es un maldito regalo para vos puta

-Oh asi que por fin quieres dibertirte un poco con la awesome azul?

-Callate zorra -se lanza a la cama y se pone en pose dominante mientras azul parece sorprendida y roja-

-Mari! que carajos!

-Tu te divertiras conmigo

Entonces es ahí cuando yo la empuje en la cama sujetandole los brazos y mientras la besaba con su jugosa lengua, ella entr gemidos se reía y me miraba con una cara de depravada, sabía que no era diversion solo para mi, si no que tambien para ella, ella me epujo y nos dimos vuelta, yo estaba abajo y ella encima y tambien me sujeto los brazos, bueno uno, ya que con el otro brazo empezó a bajar entamente a mi coño y justo al lelgar sacó la mano, dejandome con muchas ganas, que zorra que es.

-No que yo me iba a divertir contigo mari?  
-estás de broma verdad?

Me senté y apoye mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama y ella estaba sentada sobre mis piernas, mientras nos besabamos con lengua y saltaba mucha saliva mientras intentabamos en un intento de desesperacion desnudarnos, yo decidí comenzar quitandole la polera hacia arriba y quitarle los sostenes despacio y al ver su pecho no me resisti y lo empecé a lamer mientras yo jugaba con ellos con mis sudorosas manos que no contenian el placer, ella grito mi nombre fuerte para que parara y empezó a hacer lo mismo conmigo, se sentía tan rico. Al estar las dos sin nada arriba nos empezamos a tocar entre ambas mientras nos besabamos y tambien nos lamiamos, era un juego de niñas, un juego muy travieso de dos niñas muy sucias.

-Mari, cuando usaremos el juguetito?  
- cuando quieras  
- -azul se muerde los labios y se da vuelta y se pone en cuatro para urgarlo de la mochila-

Mientras ella sacaba el juguete nuevamente de la mochila ella me estaba enseñando su colita y la meneaba para golpearla entonces le baje lentamente los pantalones y la deje en puros calsones, es ahí cuando le empiezo a lamer poco a poco su coño con los calsones encima, era un sabor medio raro, pero me gustaba, me prendia. Ella gemia un poco y se molestaba 

-Mari! joder, por qué haces eso.

-Tu colita me dice que la lama bien rico

-joder si vas a hacer hazlo sin ropa

Entonces me sorprendi y le bajé los calsones a azul, y pude ver su parte trasera desnuda y empecé a lamer poco a poco su coño, lentamente me fui a bajo y empecé a lamer con suavidad su clitoris mientras mis dedos entraban y jugaban con su punto G, ella gemia de placer, pero sabia que no solo yo queria divertirse, Azul se arodillo repentinamente tomando el juguetito y lo dejo en otro lado, mientras que se dio la vuelta y me saco los pantalones y calsones de una manera umy brusca, entoncesella me abrio lentamente mientras yo me sonrojaba pero me excitaba y podia ver como de mi coño salian jugos de amor, ella me miro con una cara desafiante y yo igual a ella

-Que esperas azul?, eso no se va a limpiar solo

Azul no dijo nada, solo miro mi coño y se lamio los dedos, entonces ella me abrio y lentamente se agachó y empezó a lamerme entero el coño, desde el perineo hasta el clitoris, me lo lavaba entero y era muy rico, no soporté el placer y la agarré del cabello muy fuerte y la empuje para que lamiera dentro, y pues la zorra lo hizo, me lamio dentro, lo hacia muy bien, las dos estabamos casi mojadas y le pregunté

-Azul, crees que debamos usarlo?

-No creo, no estamos lo suficientemente mojaditas jeje

Entonces empezamos a hace una tijera mientras nuestros coños se rosaban y chocanam, no era como tener sexo con un hombre, pero era muy placentero el hecho de qu mi clitoris jugaba con el suyo, mientras haciamos tikjeta, nos acercamos y empezamos a tocar los pechos y a besarnos, ella grito "basta".

-Basta, no lo sopporto, quiero coger

-Traelo entonces joder

Azul trajo el consolador doble que le iba a regalar, un regalo que no era solo para ella, si no para ambas.

-Azul estas lista?, segura?

-Calla joder, solo cogamos.

Yo entré en risitas, era divertido ver a azul desesperada por coger, y pos la verdad yo tambien estaba nerviosa, perderia mi virginidad por asi decirlo con azul, mi amiga que conozco de hace 8 años, volviendo al caso, nos pusimos frente a frente sentadas con las piernas adelante y pusimos el consolador en nuestros coños y empezamos a pujar y ddolia, dolia mucho, pero era demaciado placentero , podia sentir esa cosa dentro mia, no sabría que decir sobre azul, ella pareciera esta gozandolo, lo metimos hasta lo mas que se podia y yo no aguantaba el dolor pero el placer y la excitacion lo borraban ,al igual que con aZUL, la mire y y tenia una cara de placer, con los ojos cerrados mientras se mordia los labios, era raro ver a azul asi, a parte de que yo tambien estaba asi, le jalé el cabello a azul y la bese mientras empecé a jugar con sus pechos y la muy guarra mientras me besaba jugaba con mi pechs y con mi clitoris, y pues decidí hacer lo mismo, nos retorciamos del placer mientras nos tocabamos, entonces decidimos cambiar de pose, las dos ns pusimos en 4 y pusimos el consolar y empezamos a movernos para cogernos mutuamente, era algo chistoso pero eso no importaba en el momento en el que yo y azul cogiamos como locas

-Azul te gusta?

-Eso no se pregunta joder -gemido-

-Sos una puta saber

-Vos igual jeje..

Empezamos a hacerlo mas rapido y mas rpaido hasta el punto en que ya no lo aguantamos mas y nos corrimos mucho, llego a salpicar, las dos quedamos cansadas en su cama mientras nos mirabamos cara a cara y nos besabamos, era un festin de placer, pero sabiamos que habiamos cerrado con broche de oro.

-Y azul, te gusto mi regalo?

- -risitas mirando a otro lado-, pos claro que si jo

-Jeje...

Después de aquel día, de vez en cuando llevaba algo nuevo, objeto traje etc sexual para jugar con ella, y ella conmigo, eran dias de placer y de lujuria pero a mi me gustaban. 


End file.
